free_city_of_tandemfandomcom-20200215-history
Rylie Evergreen
Author: WindStruck Name: Rylie Evergreen no actual titles, but to some is known as "that whelp that burned down Myrtle Grove" Age: 34 Affiliations: The Lilac Court, The Evergreen Clan Physical Description: Rylie is a pixie. He stands at about 2 feet and 9 inches tall. He has fair skin, long pointed ears, lengthy forest-green hair, amethyst almond-shaped eyes, and a button nose and otherwise very youthful appearance. He has wings similar in shape to a large pair of fly wings. They are diaphanous and golden in color. They easily glitter in sunlight and shed an incredibly fine, sparkling powder commonly known as "pixie dust." Rylie's clothing is more "traditional fantasy," as he isn't from the city and completely unfamiliar with steampunk. He still doesn't really look outlandish... perhaps, more like a traveler from the forest. He wears a loose, hunter-green tunic (with opening designed into the back for wings to fit through), matching baggy breeches, and comfortable-looking sandals. He also usually wears a deep midnight-blue cloak. Long and wide, it can easily conceal his wings, and he often wears it to help avoid excessive attention. He might initially pass for a young gnome if no one's paying much attention, though his voice still doesn't seem to match, nor does his face. Maybe an elf child, but definitely not a Tandem Elf, as he isn't tan. Personality: When you don't really know him: Reserved. Mysterious. As you talk, he may begin to seem: Aloof, snarky, possibly helpful. This is also due to the more urban setting and feelings of mistrust towards city-dwellers. If you truly become great friends, he would open up. He would definitely be cheerful, playful, and you may be lucky to see a prank or two. Rylie is always curious, often foolhardy, but quite good-natured with a respect for all life and the freedoms of all peoples. History: Rylie was on watch one night when a troll slunk down from the mountains looking for an easy (and deliciously innocent) meal. Rylie was no warrior. He was supposed to just alert the real fighters. But in an impulse and perhaps a moment of not quite thinking things through, he tried to drive it off himself. It seemed like such a great idea at the time. His peers would marvel at his skill and cunning! However, Rylie's attempts only managed to annoy the troll. It wasn't very effective until he started utilizing fire... but that's when he accidentally caused dozens of acres of forest to burn down. This wasn't the first silly mistake Rylie has made, but by far it was the worst. His family was not pleased with him, nor was the Queen or anyone else for that matter. He has been banished from his home until he can make amends and complete several tasks to make up for his mistake. They don't even know what those will be yet. They just want him gone for the time being so he doesn't ruin anything else at home. In the grand scheme of things his punishment is quite light. Soon enough he'd be allowed back home... hopefully. But now Rylie is coming to terms with the fact that his actions can have huge consequences, a terrible burden on his conscience.. and now he isn't even sure when he will see his friends and family next. Down on his luck and spirits, Rylie took to Tandem City. He thought it torturous to live alone like a hermit, and with the elves who lived there, perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad? After all, he had glimpses of their large tree homes and gardens.. but.. that was such a small part of the actual city. Regardless, nothing was much like he had expected... Advantages: Invisibility 2 (Common-Personal): Pixies can turn this ability on and off like a light switch. Some scholars even have conjectured that it's their "natural" state, though that doesn't explain why their clothes and belongings disappear with them. The ability, when activated, renders Rylie completely unobservable by conventional sight, though of course he can still be heard, smelled, felt, "seen" indirectly, or otherwise observed by other unconventional means. Flight 3 (Common-Personal): Rylie's wings allow for flight. He can move about as fast as normal folks and similarly "sprint" like them. This ability can negate the challenge of many obstacles as he can simply fly over them. However, flying extended periods of time is tiring, and it goes without saying those delicate wings cannot carry quite the same load that two arms and two legs can. Spell Resistance 2 (Rare-Personal): Pixies are magical in nature and just seem to have this intrinsic aura which grounds out magical energies that could affect them. It's really nice if that fireball doesn't burn you to a crisp, but it's a real pain in the butt when you're on death's doorstep and the party cleric can't seem to heal you. Damage Resistance 2 (Rare-Personal): Fey have a strange connection to the natural world that still isn't understood. Many materials throughout the world have a great difficulty harming them. However, objects comprised of metal seem to have no problem slicing right through them or causing other trauma. The material, Cold Iron, is particularly lethal. Nature Lore 1 (Uncommon-Personal): Rylie knows a thing or two about his home, their people, and the environment he grew up in. Applies to plants, animals, fey, basic survival skills, his own cultural affairs, and local geographic knowledge. Category:Player Directory Category:WindStruck